youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Cimozzen
Ken Potocki, better known online as Cimozzen, is a young, American B movie fanatic and enjoys going on vacations and watching horror flicks. Ken, the creator and lead star of Cimozzen, stated that once he was done doing full time reviews, except for the month of October, the channel was designed like a very long running, Internet TV show of random events. Characters Cimozzen Cimozzen is a crazy horror movie fanatic. His favorite candy are Starbursts, he loves slides, and going on vacations to random places in the midwest. Jason Jason (Jason Griffin) is a mentally challenged character who is often seen doing murderous stunts, usually resulting in somebody else's danger. Jason's hangouts are washing machines, pools, and cars. DJ DJ (D'juan Reddice) is the smart one of the group, can often be seen ranting about random stuff with Cimozzen. Djuans last video appearance was Jason Bash 2010, due to him moving, and will make no further appearances in the near future. Nick Nick (Nick Shupryt) is the bitter person of the group. Can be seen urinating in abandoned houses, falling in the snow, and begging for keys to a strangers car. Nick is in anger management class after cops got ahold of him trying to hijack a car. The Haines Bros The Haines Bros (Chris & Connor Haines) are the two scientists that experiment on dangerous chemicals in the back room of Cimozzens basement. They are most often seen outside, where they try to find new test subjects in the wild. Bobby Bobby (Rob McClure) is the bald headed, collector nerd that accompanies Cimozzen on vlogs. He is most likely seen in public with Motley Crue books, Kasey Kasem CD's, and Halloween merchandise. Behinds the Scenes Most frequent to appear on video are Ken (Cimozzen) & Jason. Ken almost sticks to exact personality, while stretching it a bit, researching random movie info to make the character appear as more of a nerd. His largest series on YouTube is the "bash" series, which chronicles parties that Ken and most of the time, Jason go to. Ken himself claims the funnest bash ever, and one of his favorite videos was Matteson Bash 2009. Jason is not mentally challenged in real life, is actually very smart, a funny story is about Kens favorite video, Matteson Bash 2009, there is a scene with Jason drinking out of a "hot chocolate" cup, reacting to it while in character, but not in character at the same time. Jason asked Ken to fill him up some hot chocolate since he was helping the other kids, Zak & Payton with something, so Ken went in and got the drink, and included some hot sauce in it, and you saw part of the live results. Short Films Ken & Jason have made various short films for the account several times. These include actual projects with full time stories, listed here: The Scavenger Hunt The Scavenger Hunt (December, 2009). The plot is while reading a newspaper in the john, Jason finds a weekly scavenger hunt for items around the house, so eh goes on a search, with his cameraman (Ken) following him. The items are: a secret door, green lollipop, toilet cleaning brush, cigarettes, & a green skull. A running joke included by Ken is that Jason's hat would change color everytime the item changed. Ken also wanted to include the way Jason tip-toed through missions. The story was written by Ken, whom also directed and was the cameraman the whole time. The Investigation The Investigation (December, 2009). The plot is that Americas nominated, best "goodie two shoes" is being nominated for an award of being so good, a detective thinks he has traced the man to some terror crimes involved with the city in recent weeks. As his clues on the man close in, more and more is happening that could bring the detective a little too close for comfort. A lot of this video, along with the ending was based of the horror film "Faceless", from which Ken saw for the first time a couple days before this was filmed. Ken and Jason have plans that their next short film will be a sequel to this, where the plot is that a security camera captures the detective dying in the room and an undercover agent that supposedly works for the goodie two shoes award shows up and tries to ambush Jason. The Skull The Skull (May, 2010). This is a short that Ken made by himself when he was home along one day. (Which is why the Bubbles character is spliced in instead of Jason). The plot is that one year ago, Dustin's cousin was burned severely with acid, and only the skull remained intact with his body, and one year later, he returns for revenge on the cousin. Ken claims it took two hours to shoot the whole thing, because various bits of footage were cut from the final version of the video for YouTube. Some deleted scenes which have since been lost are: -The skull rises up from the toilet (Ken thought to be proven too idiotic, and the string was too easily shown through the two hollow eye holes. -As the original opening scene, you would see a scene from another film where a man is burned by acid, but to avoid copyright purposes, the opening was removed and replaced with a credit scroll. -A cat is killed by the skull (The use of red food dye was chosen, but thought to be proven too graphic towards an animal, while no violence happened to the cat in real life, the scene was removed and deleted) Although some bloopers from the final version exist, with one of the bloopers being a blooper from the since removed "cat scene". The footage of "Bubbles" was taken from the Canadian TV show "Trailer Park Boys". Neighbors Neighbors (September, 2010) was made on Labor Day during a Labor Day Party at Jason's new house. It is about a serial killer killing various people in a neighborhood. (All characters where played by Ken & Jason, wearing various disguises as different characters). This video is going through some flaws, but will be posted by the end of October or early November. This short took the entire party to shoot. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers